


A Dinner Out

by notenoughtogivebread



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: Written long ago for day two of Klaine Valentine 2016, Prompt: Amore. The Hummel-Andersons have dinner with Rachel and Jesse. And Rachel has a surprise for them.





	A Dinner Out

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is an AU, because in my version of their future, Rachel is the bio mom of their first child. It's just more fun to imagine Kurt parenting a child with Rachel's energy and focus.

It was so rare that all four of them had a night off that Kurt was actually EXCITED at the prospect of dinner with Jesse and Rachel. For some reason, Jesse had insisted his star needed to give her understudy a rare Friday night performing opportunity. And these days, Kurt and Blaine were, as Blaine put it, “breathing out.” Kurt had just started going on auditions again after taking a few months off after _Who’s Afraid…_ closed. 

Not that he hadn’t been busy, helping with the North Shore Cooperative, a theatre development company some friends of his from NYADA were running. And Blaine had kept busy as well, composing—scores for Artie’s new movie, playing with ideas for tunes about Fire Island for the play Kurt pretended he _wasn’t_ writing in his head. He also had his little side gig of showing up at every fund raiser in Manhattan, it seemed, playing piano accompaniment and chiming in on duets with leading Broadway actresses. June Dolloway wasn’t the only old diva Kurt’s husband had charmed. 

But they had both been holding off from falling into an all-encompassing project (okay, he _was_ writing another play, but only because it was keeping him up at nights). Instead they had been putting energy—probably too much energy, Kurt thought—on the biggest project of their young lives so far: trying to become parents. Researching avenues and interviewing and being interviewed by adoption counselors and reproductive endocrinologists, being poked and prodded and analyzed for the health of their sperm and their marriage—and their pockets. It was—well, probably the best word was educational. Kurt was moved by how deeply Blaine wanted this, and they’d spent time figuring out the why of that as much as the how. 

So yes, they were free, thank you very much. And, when Jesse suggested Queen, Blaine offered an immediate and enthusiastic yes! “Good restaurant choice, Jesse,” Kurt said on the phone, laughing at his delighted husband. “But I’m not sure Blaine’s going to be much of a conversationalist. He’ll be too busy making love to his chicken parm.” 

“But that’s excellent. I can use him as research in case they ever make _Sopranos, _into a musical.”__

__“Do I even want to know?”_ _

__Jesse laughed. “An artist always has to be on the lookout for opportunities for growth, Kurt.”_ _

__Kurt wasn’t sure how studying his hapa and decidedly NOT Italian husband’s eating habits was going to help Jesse grow, but he’d learned by now to let that go. After promising to meet up at the restaurant at 7 the next night, he tossed his phone onto the counter and crashed down on the couch next to Blaine. “And now I’m going to spend the whole night picturing Jesse as Uncle Pauly.”_ _

* * *

____   


The sun was setting over the East River at the end of their street as Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand from their apartment to Queen the next night. Jesse and Rachel were standing on the corner, and if possible, Rachel was MORE intense than usual, a little extra twinkle in her eyes, bouncing next to her husband, who was wearing his cat that ate the canary smile. 

Rachel squealed in a very un-leading lady way and flung herself into Kurt’s arms. “I am so happy to see you!” 

“Jesse, you really have to give your wife more days off if this is how she responds,” Kurt said from where his face was buried in her long dark hair. 

Jesse smiled cryptically. “Well, that shouldn’t be a problem soon.” Then he turned and held the door for the others. 

Kurt was puzzled, looking over Rachel’s head at an equally puzzled Blaine. What the heck was all this about? The Tony announcements wouldn’t be out for months yet. Kurt shrugged and followed the couple inside. All would be revealed; if there was ONE thing he knew about the St. Berrys, it was that keeping a secret wasn’t in their DNA. 

Blaine wasn’t quite as patient. Kurt found that he had to press his lips tight as Blaine took on the role of sleuth. Boy thought he was so _subtle._ Maybe it was just that, like Kurt, he had babies on the brain, or maybe he was just still in character from that _Sherlock in LA_ script Cooper had sent—again. Either way, clearly he had decided that Rachel’s news was that she was pregnant. 

The first thing he did when they reached the table was ask for a bottle of celebratory red. With an innocent smile, he turned to Rachel. “Four glasses okay?” 

“Of course!” she replied, scooting deeper into the booth and pulling him in next to her. 

Kurt could see Blaine deflate as Rachel enthusiastically lifted her glass even before the bread basket made it to the table, offering a dewy-eyed salute to friendships old and new. But Blaine met her smile with a grin of his own and settled back, like his husband, to see what the evening would reveal. 

Over bread and an excellent caprese appetizer, they caught up on all the gossip from the St. James Theater. But though speculation as to whether the actor playing Mr. Bingley was sleeping with the tiny girl playing Emma Woodhouse AND with the guy playing Colonel Brandon was fun, Kurt could _feel_ the news the others were holding in and Blaine was practically vibrating with curiosity. Kurt tried another tack. “Come on. I need to know. Is there real Tony buzz out there? Or is it just my friends being polite?” 

“Oh goodness. What did you hear, Kurt?” Rachel’s eyes were big and excited. 

“Nothing, really. I just—I KNOW you, Rachel Berry, and you are bursting with _some_ news. And my money’s on it being about _Jane Austen_ —or Jesse would be able to stop grinning.” 

Jesse just laughed. “Oh, I’m just wondering WHICH Tony is supposed to be in the bag. But that’s not what we came to tell you tonight.” 

Blaine pulled Rachel’s wine glass away from her. “You really _shouldn’t_ be drinking if you’re pregnant, Rachel. You know the American College of Obstetricians…” 

She rested her hand on his arm. “It’s okay, Blaine. I know you’re been reading EVERYTHING about babies you can get your hands on. But I’m not pregnant.” 

“Yet,” Jesse added. 

Blaine flashed his eyes across the table at Kurt, just as the server brought their dinners. 

“I was serious about that chicken parm thing,” Kurt said, reaching across to stab his fork into Blaine’s pasta. He loved Queen’s melanzane, but he just never could resist stealing some penne. Blaine nudged the plate closer to his husband. “So if you have something to spill, now’s the time to do it.” 

Rachel sat up as tall as she could, resting her hand on Blaine’s, stopping him from cutting into his chicken. “Well, Jesse and I have been discussing our plans for the next year, and yes, _absolutely,_ I expect to be in the running come Tony night—well, we BOTH will, I’m sure.” She looked to Jesse for confirmation. 

Jesse nodded and laid HIS hand on top of hers, pinning Blaine’s to the plate. “Yes, the Tonys are a foregone conclusion, but we think the play is well and truly launched, and I do have some eager replacements available, and…” 

Rachel was earnest. “We decided that—well, you keep running into roadblocks. And I know money is a bit of an issue, too. So, I decided—well, we decided—I want to have your baby.” 

“WHAT? Rachel Berry!” 

“You’re FAMILY, Kurt, right? That’s what we always _say,_ anyway. Why not make it really so?” 

Blaine slowly extricated himself from their joint grip. “But what about you and Jesse? Don’t you want to—?” 

Jesse spoke up. “It would be like the best dress rehearsal ever. Of course, in a few years, we will certainly give the parenting thing a whirl. I mean, with my talent and her drive, can you IMAGINE how great THOSE kids would be? But—you two are ready NOW.” 

Rachel’s doe eyes had never been bigger, it seemed to Kurt, as she stared into his and reached to take his hands. “You KNOW I know what I’m offering. I actually had lunch with Shelby this week, to figure out some things. And my dads are both waiting on your calls. You know they always are.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “Leroy’s been blowing up my notifications for the past hour!” 

“Kurt?” Blaine’s barely controlled excitement was all the response Kurt needed. 

“Of course we’re saying yes! Rachel!” He tried to stand, to lean over the laden table and kiss her, but he couldn’t reach; frustrated, he had to grab his tie to keep it out of the mussels in red sauce. “Blaine, you’re just gonna have to do the honors and kiss her.” 

And he did, and then ate the rest of his dinner with one arm around her, beaming at Jesse. 

* * *

They didn’t want to part at the end of dinner, lingering on the street corner until Jesse suggested Charades, and Blaine suggested their apartment, because he had stocked their snack cabinet just that morning, and there was plenty of wine. Kurt had to remind Rachel that no, they were NOT going to play spin the bottle. After all, Blaine was quite proud of his Gold Star Gay status. 

“That one blemish notwithstanding,” Blaine intones, patting her hand that was linked through his arm. 

“I’m not sure I’d call a kiss with my Rachel a blemish, exactly,” Jesse laughed as they turned up Cranberry Street. 

It was Rachel who noticed the moon, reflecting full above the East River. “That’s a good omen. Just like in _Moonstruck,_ when Papa walked the dogs.” 

“Oh my God, Rachel,” Jesse exclaimed. “You’re so right. We should watch that movie tonight, guys. I can act out the Ronny Cammareri parts.” 

And I can be Loretta.” 

“Good. You know that only I can do Olympia Dukakis’ Rose justice,” Kurt sighed. 

“As long as you don’t mind if I play Johnny,” Blaine said quietly. 

“Come on—you don’t want to be Cosimo Cassorini?” Jesse asked, and they all recited in unison: “Temporary? EVERYTHING’S temporary!” 

Kurt patted Blaine’s stomach. “Don’t worry; it’s not typecasting. You’re not going to reach Vincent Gardenia’s heft for a good few years yet.” 

“ _I_ think he looks very handsome,” Rachel said, taking both of Blaine’s hands in hers as they reached the riverside. 

“Down, girl. Wait, Rachel. You DO realize we’re not making this baby the old-fashioned way?” Kurt teased. 

“Oh my God, Kurt.” Blaine was actually blushing. “Can we just look at the river and the moon and enjoy the beautiful night?” 

Rachel leaned into Blaine. “How’s that song from the movie go?” 

He looked sidelong at her. “You know as well as any of us.” 

“Maybe I just want my favorite duet partner to sing with me.” 

“Hey!” Both Kurt and Jesse exclaimed. Blaine just smiled, and started to sing: “When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie, that’s—“ 

And they all joined in on “—Amore!”


End file.
